Secretes of the Fox
by Shadowwill
Summary: Sequel to Revenge on the Kitsune. The team rescued Kurama, but now he wants to kill then. The only question is: why?
1. Default Chapter

Yep, this is the sequel for Revenge on the Kitsune Hope everyone likes this, though it may be a bit confusing at first  
  
Don't own YYH, isn't it sad?  
  
Secrets of the Fox Chapter 1  
  
It had been weeks since Kurama had been kidnapped, and once again everyone was bored out of their minds. Right now Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were all sitting in a small café drinking coffee.  
  
"Yusuke, stop that," Kurama said as Yusuke banged his head on the table.  
  
"So. Bored. Must. Find. Something. To. Do."  
  
"Yusuke, you know you're killing brain cells that way? Kuwabara might actually become smarter than you."  
  
Yusuke jumped up, holding his fist at Kurama. "You want to bet, fox?!"  
  
"Now, now, calm down, Yusuke," Kurama said, glad that the boy had stopped ruining his brain.  
  
Yusuke, growling, sat back down. He was now in a bad mood and really, really bored.  
  
Kuwabara, surprisingly, hadn't made a sound through all of this. "Is he even still alive?" Yusuke asked, poking the sleeping idiot. All three of the other team members backed away as Kuwabara stared snoring, and very loudly at that. "Um, I think we should leave the bill to him," Yusuke said, getting up and heading toward the door, Kurama and Hiei right behind him.  
  
"Well, I should be heading home now. See you tomorrow," Kurama said, waving as he walked away.  
  
"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke asked in a daze.  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped back at him.  
  
"Does he seem a little, I don't know, un-Kurama like?"  
  
Hiei glared toward the direction Kurama had gone. "You're right. He is completely unfazed by his kidnapping, which isn't surprising, but there has been something different about him since we rescued him."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Yusuke needs to go see Koenma."  
  
"Hey Botan," Yusuke said, turning around to see the blue haired ferry girl. "What does the brat want now?"  
  
"I don't know. He just said that he wanted to talk to you in private."  
  
***** "Alright, what's this about?" Yusuke asked as he walked (well actually stomped) into Koenma's office. The toddler was looking down at his hands, and sighed before answering Yusuke's question.  
  
"Kurama's mother was killed by a demon about five minutes ago." Koenma stopped to let the information sink in.  
  
"W-why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Kurama?"  
  
"That's the problem. We can't find Kurama. It's as if he's no longer in the human world, but he has to be, because you were the only one to use a portal in the last hour."  
  
"So, you want me to find Kurama, right?"  
  
"Yes, but as a warning Yusuke, you must be careful. Kurama might be being controlled by someone."  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke walked into Kurama's house after not revising an answer to his knocking. "Hey, is anyone home?" Yusuke still revised no answer and walked further into the house. There was a bad feeling about the house, and Yusuke really didn't want to be here. But, he had to find Kurama.  
  
Yusuke spun around as he heard an evil laughter coming from the shadows of the dark house. "Damn it, I hate evil laughter!" Yusuke muttered to himself, trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
"Looking for me?" a dark, curl voice asked. Yusuke spun around once more to find himself face to face with Kurama.  
  
"K-Kurama?" Yusuke stuttered as he saw the evil smile on his friend's face, an evil gleam was in his eyes.  
  
"Hm, or so you think," Kurama muttered to himself. "Idiot."  
  
"Kurama, what happened to you?" Yusuke asked staring at the fox.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" Kurama whispered dangerously, an evil power radiating from him.  
  
Yusuke jumped to the left as a small, red burst of light flew toward him. The light landed in the wall and turned into a dagger. "What the.?!"  
  
"Like my power, detective?" Kurama asked, laughing somewhat. "You really should just stand still and let me kill you. It would be quick and painless that way."  
  
'Why does Kurama want me dead?' Yusuke thought as he dogged the red lights. Despite his efforts, Yusuke was soon covered in scrapes and busies, bleeding heavily.  
  
Kurama stopped his assault for a moment, and picked up one of the newly formed daggers. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, looking lovingly down at the dagger. Looking back up at Yusuke, Kurama's tone became darker and more serious. "This dagger will be your doom, you know that?"  
  
"Why are you doing this, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama snarled at him, preparing to plunge the dagger into his throat. "I am no longer Kurama!"  
  
Yusuke watched, wide eyed, as the dagger sped toward him. He looked away before it could hit, but he never felt it pierce his skin.  
  
He heard a small yelp from Kurama and looked back up to see that someone had grabbed the wrist that held the dagger, while the other arm was wrapped around Kurama's body, forcing him to become immobile. The person twisted Kurama's hand until he was forced to drop the dagger.  
  
At that moment Shuuichi disappeared, only to revile that Youko Kurama had stood behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the first chapter. R&r if you want to find out what happens next. 


	2. two

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me this long to update, but I've been a little busy. Anyways I should have done this in the first chapter but oh well.  
  
Thank you to all the people the reviewed Revenge on the Kitsune:  
  
Silver (both of you)  
  
Anglebird12241  
  
Saria19  
  
No one in particular  
  
BabbleQueen  
  
Venka le fay  
  
YoukaiJilly  
  
Fire Gemron  
  
Symphadora  
  
Sabrea  
  
Silverchild of the winds  
  
Inuyashaluver03  
  
Shadow Fox777  
  
Woodsmaster  
  
Kari Williams  
  
Kitsune  
  
Jenny  
  
Animegoil  
  
Lil-jenny  
  
Dark_angel2288  
  
Silvia  
  
Yarrie  
  
InuKurama  
  
Kat Reverie  
  
Crystalstorm21  
  
And the evil demon person that is turning into my stalker: iceheart3000  
  
And thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story:  
  
Cora, Slayer of Bill Gates  
  
Youko Starr  
  
Kitsune  
  
Hunt  
  
Shadow Fox777  
  
Lil-jenny  
  
Kat Reverie  
  
Crystalstorm21  
  
Animegoil  
  
Hikaru Kosuzaku  
  
And once again my evil stalker: iceheart3000  
  
Whoa, I didn't think I had that many reviewers! Cool! I don't own yyh. There is everyone happy now? Anyways, lets get on with the story now!  
  
Secrets of the Fox Chapter 2  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara sat in Koenma's office; waiting for Koenma to tell them what was going on, or for Yusuke to return. Both looked up as the doors to the office were thrown open. Yusuke stumbled into the room, a look of hatred was upon his face, and it was directed straight at Koenma.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Yusuke's voice was cold and he didn't even seem to restage the face that the other two members of his team were there.  
  
"W-what?" Koenma asked stumbling off the chair he was sitting on while trying to escape Yusuke's glare.  
  
"Tell them why you want Shuuichi dead, you little brat!" came a new voice. Everyone turned toward the door to see Youko standing there, his glare worse than Yusuke's.  
  
Hiei turned around, his eyes burning with rage. "What does he mean you want Shuuichi dead?"  
  
Koenma gulped, but nodded that he would. Climbing back up onto his chair he sighed. "Shuuichi, as you know shared a body with Youko Kurama until a little while ago. What would have happened had he not, would have resulted in the destruction of the three worlds. That was the reason Shuuichi was born," everyone stared at him as he paused, "and that is the reason we have to kill him."  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke punched his already injured hand into the wall. Youko pulled his arm back before he could do further damage. They had gathered at Yusuke's apartment and were trying to come to grips with what Koenma had told them.  
  
Hiei had his normal face in place. Though, his knuckles were white and blood was dripping from his hands because of how hard he was gripping his fist.  
  
Kuwabara just sat there, arms crossed, trying to make simple conversation that always ended in vain.  
  
Yusuke had been silent until his attempt to break his hand.  
  
Youko just stood there, his face the same expression as Hiei's, only his eyes burned with fear.  
  
If it hadn't been for the fact that Kuwabara and Botan had held them back, Yusuke and Youko would have killed Koenma. Their anger was barely contained now and it defiantly hadn't been when they were first told about Shuuichi.  
  
"How does he expect us to kill him?" Yusuke asked in a chocked sob. Everyone was silent. They all knew that if they had the chance to kill Shuuichi, that they couldn't take it.  
  
Hiei though, had a different question in mind. "How did you and Shuuichi separate?" he asked looking at the fox demon.  
  
"You do remember when we were kidnapped, correct?" He continued when they all nodded. "Well, during the two days Shuuichi and I were held in the cave, Karasu gave us a poison that forced us to begin to separate.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment until Yusuke broke the silence. "So it's Karasu's, Toguro's, and Bui's fault that you two were separated." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, sorry this chapter is so short, but it's all I have time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 


	3. three

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Oh well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Secrets of the Fox Chapter 3  
  
Shuiichi sat in the middle of a dimly lit room, eyes glaring at anything the laid upon. He had only just arrived in the demon world and already he had over two hundred followers.  
  
"My lord," a demon said bowing down in front of him, careful not to look up at this human with the most immense power any had ever seen. When Shuiichi told him to continue he told him why he had disturbed him. "There is a message from the Spirit World for you."  
  
Shuiichi's glare, if possible, became even more furious. "Who sent it exactly?"  
  
"Koenma, sire."  
  
Shuiichi settled back in his chair and relaxed somewhat. "Well, what does the fucking little bastard want?" he asked with an amused grin on his face.  
  
*****  
  
It had been about two weeks since Youko and Shuiichi had separated. Already Shuiichi had taken over Japan and moved onto the demon world. Koenma and his father didn't have the power to stop him.  
  
"What the hell are we suppose to do?" Yusuke shouted, slamming his fist down on Koenma's desk.  
  
Koenma scooted back trying to get away from the enraged teen. The others in the room, beside Youko and Hiei also backed away. "What's the bet he'll beak his hand before this is over?" Hiei asked Youko. The fox demon just looked at his for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"Would you act serous? This is important!" Kuwabara yelled at him.  
  
"I know that, you baka!" Hiei yelled back at him.  
  
"Would you two stop fighting for once?!" Yusuke yelled at both of them, spirit energy rising. Both immediately shut up. "We have to find a way to save Shuiichi!"  
  
"Well we could always ask him to talk about a peace treaty," Koenma suggested.  
  
Hiei almost burst out laughing. Almost. "You think someone who was born to take over the three worlds would want to talk about a peace treaty? Your out of your mind, Koenma."  
  
"I have to agree with Hiei," Youko said. "Shuiichi is not likely to ever talk about peace. Instead, he'd probably come to the spirit world and blow a few things up and say that's the closest you'll ever see him get to peace."  
  
"You said likely though. So, what are our chances he'll listen?" Yusuke asked, finally calmed down somewhat.  
  
After a moment Youko answered. "Probably .0000001."  
  
"That little of a chance?" Yusuke said sweat dropping.  
  
After awhile it was decided. They would send a peace treaty to Shuiichi.  
  
*****  
  
"They've said they want to talk peace, hm?" Shuiichi asked, standing up and kneeling down on one knee before the cowering demon in front of him that was still on his knees, faces to the ground.  
  
"Yes, sore."  
  
Shuiichi forced the demon to look at him and what the messenger saw frighten him to no end. Shuiichi's mouth formed a sickening smile; his eyes were filled with the excitement one only saw from someone when they were about to kill and knew they were going to enjoy it. "You know, just by delivering that little message, you've ended you life," and without even using his powers, Shuiichi strangled the demon in but mere moments.  
  
As Shuiichi walked out of his private room and into the main, all the demons in the room fell to the floor, afraid to even look at him. Four demons though, bowed only upon one knee. "Prepare for war, my generals, for we go to invade the spirit world," Shuiichi said, talking to the four upon one knee.  
  
They looked up and all smiled sickly. If any of his friends knew whom he had aliened himself with they would be shocked beyond all reason. Shuiichi's four generals were none other than Sensui, Toguro, Bui, and Yomi.(1)  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Youko, and Koenma, who was in his teen form, all ran outside when they heard the explosions and yells.  
  
"What the hell...?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
"I think Shuiichi didn't want to talk peace," Hiei say, eyes wide as they took in the destruction before him.  
  
"Yes, he wasn't to happy with you for that. In face, I heard he even killed the messenger." They looked up to see Sensui upon a hideous bird thing. (Yes, like the ones from LOTR. And no, I don't own them either.)  
  
"Yes, I would think you'd know better than try and talk to me of anything like that." They all turned around to see Shuiichi standing before them, the sick smile telling them that the red head wanted them dead.  
  
Koenma suddenly yelled out in pain. Yusuke looked over to see the he had just been hit by one of Shuiichi's daggers. "He won't survive," Shuiichi said, turning their attention back to him. "All my weapons are coated with poison."  
  
"But, they weren't when I fought you," Yusuke said softly.  
  
"Fought?" Shuiichi laughed. "You call that a fight? You wouldn't even attack me! Oh, and when I 'fought' you, I had just gotten my power, that's why they weren't covered with poison."  
  
They all looked at him in shock, (besides Sensui) not believing that this was someone they had once called their friend. Someone who was once gentle, kind, and helpful to everyone.  
  
"Well good-bye. I have worlds to concur," Shuiichi said, turning around and waving absently.  
  
"Shuiichi, how are we supposed to get you back, when you bent on destroying us?" Youko whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, should I kill Koenma or not. Decisions, decisions. Oh, and also, should I have Shuiichi concur the worlds and spread a rein of chaos upon them? (Chaos is cool! You get to see stuff go BOOM! Muwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
  
Anyway, hopeful I get the next chapter up soon, or should I leave you all with this. More decisions. What to do, what to do? 


	4. four

Look everyone! I finally updated! So it took me so long, but I've had to deal with school and my weak immune system.  
  
Don't own YYH  
  
Well, someone said that Youko would be able to cure Koenma, but you'll just have to read and find out about why that's not true. I really hope people aren't going to kill me for this chapter, but anyways, ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
Secrets of the Fox Chapter 4  
  
Everyone spun around when Sensui suddenly sent Youko flying into the wall of Koenma's palace. "Sorry, but we can't have the fox healing Koenma, now can we?" Yusuke glared, and Hiei growled slightly while drawing his sword.  
  
Shuiichi watched all of this with an amused look in his eyes. This was the beginning of his reign over the three worlds, and no one would be controlling him so they could have them for their own. Little did Yusuke and the others know that Koenma and Youko were still keeping secrets from them. But he knew, he knew all to well.  
  
Koenma was the one who sent the hunter after Youko. He had made sure he could kill Youko so the fox spirit could escape to the human world and take over the child meant to be the doom of all.  
  
"Lord Shuiichi," Bui said, bowing his head slightly respect.  
  
"What is it, Bui?" Shuiichi asked, not even taking his eyes off of the fire and bloodshed in front of him.  
  
"We have the prisoner."  
  
"Good. Bring him with us." Shuiichi turned around and left. Bui and Toguro followed him, the latter with a limp figure thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Sensui watched Shuiichi leave and sighed. "Looks like you all lucked out," he said jumping onto the mutated bird Shuiichi had given him.  
  
Yusuke watched as the bird flew away until Hiei's voice broke his thoughts. "They took Youko," the fire demon said.  
  
"What!?!" Yusuke and Hiei yelled at the same time. Hiei jerked his head over to where Youko had hit the wall, and sure enough, the fox demon was no were in sight.  
  
"Damn it!" Yusuke shouted for every being in all three worlds to hear.  
  
"It is not surprising," Hiei said in a calm voice.  
  
"What do you mean, shrimp?"  
  
"I mean, that if Shuiichi was going to take any one of us prisoner, it would be Youko. After all, Youko has kept him from fulfilling his destiny."  
  
"How did Youko stop him?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
Hiei glared at him and Yusuke sighed while trying to control his anger. "Explain later. Right now we need to help Koenma."  
  
*****  
  
Youko woke up to a cold, dark room. "Well, the fox finally decided to join me."  
  
That voice was all to familiar. "Shuiichi," he said in a quick, surprised whisper.  
  
"Yes, the boy you and Koenma thought that you could control." Youko sat up to see Shuiichi sitting on a chair in the middle of a room that was completely bare besides the bed Youko was laying on, and the chains on the walls.  
  
"What happened to you Shuiichi?" Youko asked the redhead, not even affected by his glare.  
  
"You! You is what happened to me!" Shuiichi said in a furious, deadly whisper. (1) "If you and Koenma hadn't tried to control me, then I would become what you see me as today. I would never have become this being of rage and hate that I am today."  
  
Youko didn't respond and just looked away. He sighed and then fought back tears. It was very unlike him, but he had harmed one of the most important people in his life. "How do you know it's my fault? How do you know it's Koenma's fault? You were the one who made the choice of life when Koenma offered it to you. If he had wanted, he could have gotten rid of you then. You were the one that made the choice to go back to your friends, thus proving to everyone your not completely evil. Shuiichi, believe me, I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"You liar!" Shuiichi yelled at him. That was all Youko knew before he felt the poison of Shuiichi's dagger begin to take him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I have a writer's block so it will probably be awhile before I update. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possibly. I would be really thankful if you could send me some ideas that I could try and put in this story. 


	5. five

Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyways, seeing as some of you have seen fit to insult me here's what I have to say:  
  
1) I would be a bitch, not a bastered.  
  
2) If you tell me not to kill anyone then they'll probable end up dead just to get you angry. Since you yelled at me to bring Kurama's mom back, well guess what, SHE'S GOING TO STAY DEAD NOW! I would have brought her back if you had asked politely. And like hell I'm going to just drop dead.  
  
I don't own YYH  
  
Secrets of the Fox  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yomi walk into Shuichi's room only to see Shuichi glaring at Youko, and Youko glaring right back. "Ok," he whispered before slipping back out of the room.  
  
A few minutes after he left Shuichi stood up. "I have more important things to be doing than staying here with you," Shuichi said as he walked toward the door. When he placed his hand on the doorknob, he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
'What's happening to me? Could this be because my soul can't survive without Youko's? NO! It shouldn't be happening this fast!' Shuichi's mind was racing. He was supposed to have more time than this.  
  
He looked up when Youko placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know what's happening to you, Shuichi," he said calmly. "We have to get you out of here before anyone else notices as well." Youko gently lifted Shuichi up, cradling him in his arms.  
  
"Why would you help me after all I've done to you and everyone else?" Shuichi asked weakly as his soul began to fade.  
  
"Because I can't let you die. Not when this is partly my fault. And, there's also the fact that your still part of me," youko said in the same calm voice. "But, to get out of here we need to find an exit."  
  
"There's a hidden door by the bed," Shuichi mumbled before the pain made him pass out.  
  
"So, the Youko took Shuichi?" Sensui said softly.  
  
"Yes, and now we'll never get him back," Bui said angrily. He didn't really like Shuichi, he was just mad the fox had escaped without anyone noticing.  
  
"But, don't you see, Bui?" Yomi said. "This gives us a reason to wage war with the Spirit World."  
  
"Indeed, and in the process of concurring that world, we'll get the little Shuichi back. He'll be weak though," Toguro said calmly.  
  
"Why would he be weak?" Sensui asked.  
  
"Because his soul can't survive without Youko's and even if they find a way to merge the two together again he'll still only be as strong as he was before."  
  
"So, he'll be very easy to kill either way," Yomi said smugly.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring him here?" Koenma shouted. The team had found an antidote (to bad) and he had immediately turned into his old self.  
  
"He's weak, Koenma. If you don't find a way to merge us back, he'll fade," Youko said as he gently placed Shuichi on a couch.  
  
"Damn it! I don't care if he'll fade! KILL HIM!" the toddler shouted.  
  
Suddenly the spirit gun flew passed his head. He turned to see Yusuke standing there ready for another attack. "You even think of killing him and I'll blow your head off, Koenma," he said dangerously "Now tell us how to merge them back together."  
  
Koenma shock his head. "I can't do that, Yusuke," he said softly.  
  
"And why not?" Hiei had his sword out and the death glare he was giving Koenma told the young ruler that he would soon be dead if he didn't answer.  
  
"Because, I don't know how," Koenma whispered truthfully.  
  
I'll probably update again after school's out, which is two weeks for us. Until then, r&r. 


	6. six

I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long but I was sort of brain dead on what to do for this story. Oh, and I'm also sorry that I keep spelling Shuuichi's name differently, but from now on it will be spell ed Shuuichi. Sorry if that caused anyone any confusion. Anyways, let's get on with the story so no one kills me.  
  
Note: Just one more thing before we start the story. I may change the plot to have Shuuichi killed just to spite some people. If he does die then it's only because I got mad enough at people to do so. So, don't think he's safe just yet.  
  
Don't own YYH  
  
Secretes of the Fox Chapter 6  
  
Night had settled over the Spirit World, but there were a few people who still had not gone to bed. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Koenma were all in the huge library trying to find anything that could help them merge Youko and Shuuichi back.  
  
Youko, meanwhile, was in the room that Koenma had Botan set up for the redheaded human. He had been assigned to watch over Shuuichi since the two still had the mental connection.  
  
Shuuichi's face twisted in pain and he let out a small moan. The pain wasn't exactly in his body though. No, it was a pain that ran wild through his soul trying to destroy it. Youko guessed that the human only had about another three to five days before he faded completely.  
  
Shuuichi's green eyes flittered open for a few moments. They were filled with fear and worry. His breathing seemed to worsen as well. "Youko," he managed to call out softly.  
  
The fox demon looked down at the human and put a hand on his head to see if he had a fever. "You should be resting, Shuuichi," he said softly.  
  
"They're coming for me," the redhead mumbled gently before falling back into oblivion.  
  
Shuuichi didn't have to enlighten the demon fox though. It was somewhat obvious when one of Sensei's attacks came blasting through the wall. Pieces of the wall flew everywhere. One hit Youko in the head, though he managed to stay conscious.

* * *

"What the...?" Yusuke yelled when a huge explosion reached his ears.  
  
Unmistakable spirit energy flew through the air and everyone immediately figured out what was going on. Sensui, Toguro, Bui, and Yomi had come for Shuuichi.  
  
"Damnit!" Yusuke yelled as he ran out of the library and down the halls to Shuuichi's room. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma, who was in his teen form, were on his heels. If those four got a hold of Shuuichi and were able to steal his power then there would be nothing stopping them from destroying all three worlds.

* * *

Youko growled at the four in front of him. He knew that they could kill him easily, but he wasn't letting them get his hands on Shuuichi.  
  
"Youko, you really need to learn some manners. It's not nice to welcome guest that way," Yomi said mockingly.  
  
Youko just growled again from his position at the foot of Shuuichi's bed.  
  
"Now come, you shouldn't have stolen the human. You just gave us a reason to declare war on the Spirit World," Yomi told him.  
  
At that moment the door danged open to reveal Yusuke and the others. Yusuke was breathing heavily, but he looked mad as hell. Hiei also looked like he was going to kill someone, and Kuwabara just looked ready for a good fight. Koenma just stood there, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"Don't you two know how to stay dead!?!" Yusuke yelled at Sensui and Toguro. He was answered by a blast of energy being sent at his head. "That's not the answer I wanted!" he yelled as he dogged the blast.  
  
"We're here for only one reason. Now hand over Shuuichi and we'll be on our way," Sensui said in the calm voice he normally used.  
  
"Hell no!" Youko yelled at him.  
  
"You have no choice in this matter," Yomi said before blasting the demon fox into the wall. Youko felt the blood of the wound run down his stomach and it became difficult for him to breath.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought. 'Since when did Yomi become this strong?'  
  
Hiei seemed to notice the power boost Yomi had as well. 'They've probably all gotten stronger. Damnit, I never should have let Bui live!'  
  
Yusuke charged at Toguro, but the demon just side stepped at the last second and let Yusuke run into the wall behind him.  
  
"We'll fight later. For now, we got what we came for," he said before vanishing.  
  
Yomi and Bui did the same thing. But, Sensui stayed there just long enough for them to see the limp figure of the redhead in his arms before he vanished as well.

* * *

So, Toguro, Sensui, Bui, and Yomi have taken Shuuichi prisoner. Truthfully, I have no idea how they're going to get him back but I'll come up with something, well as long as people review.  
  
I'm going to update Dew Drops, Cage Bird, It All Started With a Car, and Different Life before I put the next chapter up for this one, but I'll try and update as fast as I can. Since I'm at my grandparents so much though, it might be a little hard, but I'll try my best. 


End file.
